


Wait for me, my beloved.

by Timeless_Gris



Series: The Flower Series [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Gris/pseuds/Timeless_Gris
Summary: When the first petals appeared, Anti was already aware of his destiny. The petals were red, a red so intense that at first sight they could be mistaken for blood.Anti had not believed for a moment to survive, he had hoped, but he knew it would be useless. He knew that sooner or later, those wonderful petals would be his one-way ticket to hell.





	Wait for me, my beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a little thing that maybe will have a sequel. Sorry for the bad grammar, but I'm not English. The egos live together.  
> This is a odd pairing, but I love this ship.

When the first petals appeared, Anti was already aware of his destiny. The petals were red, a red so intense that at first sight they could be mistaken for blood.  
Anti had not believed for a moment to survive, he had hoped, but he knew it would be useless. He knew that sooner or later, those wonderful petals would be his one-way ticket to hell.

He also knew who those beautiful petals were addressed to. They were for his number one enemy: Jackieboy-man. Yes, you understood correctly. Antisepticeye, the heartless demon, had fallen into the trap of those marvelous blue ocean eyes, hidden by the mask that was always present on the face of the beloved hero. This was just a confirmation of his fears. He would die. He would die and everyone would forget him. This was the sad reality that Anti saw.

Sometimes he thought about it. Sometimes he thought about how things could have gone if Jackieboy-man had returned his feelings. They have conflicting ideas, opposing ideals and different purposes, but, nevertheless, they would have been the best couple ever existed. Sometimes, many times more than he would have admitted, he allowed himself to imagine his own future alongside the hero. 

Anti had long ago realized that he would try to change for the hero. He would seriously try. But now his destiny was marked. He would die, the flowers that were growing in his body would have asphyxiated him to death, while the thorny roots of the flower would have pierced his heart. It was a horrible death, a death that in all honesty Anti thought he deserved. However, he wanted to make a last desperate gesture before he died. To confess. Confess to the hero that his heart, even if long dead, was in his hands.

Of course, he knew that the hero was likely to try to pretend. Because the hero had the duty to save people, even his enemy. He would pretend to love Anti and when Anti will gave his last breath, the hero would simply go away, thinking he had helped Anti, pulling off the guilt that surely would have hit him.

Anti, with a long sigh rose from his bed, leaving his room and going to the kitchen. On the way he met Dr. Schneep, who gave him a look of pity. Yes, the doctor knew. Anti had asked the doctor if there were any antidotes, but the doctor, despite his efforts, found no solution. Of course, he could have removed the tumor through surgery, if only Anti had been human. Unfortunately, Anti’s body was that of a demon and, after having tried again and again, his body can’t absorb the necessary drugs for the success of the operation. So, if they tried to remove the tumor, Anti would surely die.  
The doctor, in a sense, was happy with this thing. Don’t take it in the wrong way. Schneeplestein was only glad that Anti had feelings. That, in his heart, there was still something human.

Anti looked at the doctor with a tired look, almost asking him to kill him himself. The good doctor shook his head slightly, then continued walking towards his clinic.  
Anti entered the kitchen, being immediately greeted by the worried look of Chase, who knew of his friend's illness. Chase had learned of the illness when, one evening, he found Anti, drunk, searching through his drawers. Chase asked what he was looking for and Anti replied with "Your gun". Chase had been caught off guard, while his mind was already beginning to formulate a theory in which Anti wanted to frame him for a crime resting in the scene it's own gun, but his thoughts vanished when he saw that Anti’s hands were shaking, his eyes were full of tears and his expression was full of pain. Seeing him in that state made Chase’s paternal instinct activate, stopping Anti and asking him what was wrong, saying also that killing himself wasn't the solution to his problems. Chase knew that he was being hypocritical, but his friend's life was in danger. So Anti told him everything and, at the end of the story, Chase hugged him tightly, whispering words of comfort and crying with him.

So, as soon as Anti entered the kitchen, Chase knew exactly what Anti wanted. Very quickly he handed him a glass of fresh water, which Anti took immediately and drank in one gulp.  
Chase's heart tightened, while his mind was clouded he began to clean the dishes, trying to distract himself in any way he could.  
Anti smiled tiredly at Chase and then he walked to the living room.

Anti knew that his appearance wasn't the best, especially in those days. The dark circles that resulted from lack of sleep had become impossible to hide, the eterocromatic eyes were always slightly red, the skin had become so pale that it could be mistaken for a corpse. His hair were fired in every direction, while the green that covered them had lost color. The whole figure of Anti seemed much smaller and more fragile as it had been for weeks that he couldn’t eat. His clothes had become enormous for his little figure and they were always full of blood, which had begun to come out of the cut on his neck relentlessly. He glitched worse than usual. His glitches had become so frequent that they did not leave him space to speak. Although, to be honest, he would never be able to speak. He simply didn't have the strength.

So, passing through the living room, he met Marvin, who, with his eyes full of sadness, looked at his friend. Marvin knew. A few months earlier, Anti went to the magician to ask if there was a remedy for the disease, but despite the research, the disease was impossible to eradicate. In fact, a spell would only make the situation worse. Marvin rose from the couch, ready to help the glitch, but Anti stopped him with a simple gesture of his hand, asking him to let it go. Marvin stood still for a long moment, then very slowly nodded and sat down again.  
Anti whispered a small "thank you". Then, slowly, he headed for his room.

On the way he met JJ, who hugged him gently. Anti was used to the hugs of the youngest (despite Anti being shorter) and also knew the reason for those hugs. JJ was afraid that one morning Anti didn't wake up anymore, that he didn't have an opportunity to say goodbye. This broke Anti’s heart, but he could do nothing about it. Yes, even JJ knew. Jameson might not be as talkative as the others, but he was a master at listening. So, one evening, Anti confided to the youngest, explaining the situation to him. JJ obviously embraced him all the time, trying somehow to help him. In that moment was born the little tradition of exchanging a hug with Anti every time they crossed. It didn't matter where, how or when, JJ hugged Anti, holding him tight and praying within himself to spend another day with the demon.

Anti weakly returned the hug, helding back the tears. Because he knew it. He knew he had no time left.  
After pulling off of the embrace, Anti returned to his room, then he sit down on the bed. He looked around for a few moments, then he decided to go and confront the only person who still didn’t know about the demon's fate. Forcing himself to stand up, Anti put on a hoodie and shoes, and then went to an old chest full of scratches, cuts and dust. From it he simply pulled out a picture. The picture of all the egos together, while in the middle there was Jack, their creator. Anti’s fear of death pushed him to ask Jack a remedy for his illness, hoping, indeed, praying that Jack could help him. Not even Jack could do anything.

At that moment, looking at the blue eyes full of sadness of his creator, he realized that it was over. At that moment he stopped looking for a cure, accepting the fact that he would die, accepting the fact that he would be forgotten and accepting the fact that fighting was useless.

Of course, the thought that Jackieboy-man could return his feelings was always present, but, after really thinking about it, he realized that it would never happen. The hero was the only one who despised the demon, he was the only one who instead of calling him by name still called him "Glitch" or "Demon". He was also the only one who didn't stay close to the glitch and goes away everytime he was nearby.

The truth was that Jackieboy-man hated Anti and that this thing would remain unchanged.  
Salty tears flowed down the cheeks of the demon, who, looking at that picture, clasped his chest, letting out a strangled sob. It was about to happen. A few more hours. Anti putted the picture in his pocket, and then looked out of the window. It was time to face his biggest fear. He looked back for a second, thinking it was better this way. That none of the egos found him dead.

Anti began to cough, while red petals came out of his mouth. Anti, after calming down, left the house. He was happy to not meet any ego, although he knew that if the next morning they did not find him in bed, they would knew.

Anti traveled the road to the most infamous area of the city, hoping that the hero was nearby.  
Every step that he did provoked a large twinge in his stomach, while his lungs burned because of the lack of oxygen that gradually became more and more present.  
Anti looked up for two seconds, just in time to see the hero pass on the roof of the building in front of him. With all the force in his body he teleported to the roof, just behind the hero.

Jackie, turning around, was taken by surprise to find another figure on the roof with him. It was night, so the hero couldn't recognize the person before his eyes.  
Almost as if she knew what to do, the moon emerged from the clouds, giving her light to the hero, allowing him to see the figure in front of him.  
The hero held his breath. Before him there was Anti, but he was... different.  
Giving him a quick look, the hero confirmed his thoughts. The one in front of him was just the demon, but his appearance pointed out that something was wrong.

"Anti ...?" Asked the hero, caught off guard by the demon's appearance.  
Anti nodded slowly, then, because of a dizziness, he had to sit on the ground, leaning his back against the cold wall behind him.  
The hero hurried to help the enemy, but stopped as soon as Anti began to cough.  
Red petals came from the mouth of the enemy, who, trembling, tried to cover his mouth.  
"These are ..." the realization hit the hero, who stared at the demon in front of him. Of course he had heard about the unrequited love disease. And the hero wasn't stupid, he knew what it meant.

"Anti, you-" but Jackie was silenced when the demon stopped him by grabbing his arm, clinging to it as if it were the only thing that kept him alive at the time.  
"J-Jackie, I- I love you."  
Anti used his last strength to speak, then he slightly lost his grip on the hero's arm.  
Jackie stared at Anti as the tears blurred his vision. It couldn't be true. He didn’t want to believe that he was losing his enemy this way. Jackie squeezed Anti's hand and then sat down next to him.  
Anti was struggling to stay awake, but he knew he had to stay alive for a few more minutes, to make sure to bid farewell to the only person Anti has ever loved.  
Jackie felt something hurting him in the depths of his heart, but he let it go to focus on Anti, who was gripped by severe pain.

Jackie made the demon lie down, resting Anti’s head on his lap and gently stroking his hair. Anti, at that gesture, seemed to relax. Tears clouded the sight of the hero, while some of them fell on the suffering face of his antagonist.  
Anti looked at Jackie, then, with the last remaining energy, gently caressed his cheek. Jackie leaned against Anti's hand as he lost strength. Jackie made a last gesture. He leaned and leaned his lips on those of the demon, who briefly answered the kiss, putting in it all the love he felt for the hero.  
When Jackie broke away from the light kiss, he looked into the demon’s eyes, just in time to see the light in them extinguish, while the hand that caressed the hero's face fell to the ground, abandoning every vital force he possessed.

Jackie cried. He cried holding tight to his enemy, who laid helplessy on the ground. He closed Anti's eyes softly, while a lot of thoughts clouded his mind.  
What was Jackie now? What was good without evil? The light without the shadow? White without black? The answer to all of these questions was nothing. Simply nothing. At that moment, the hero realized that he was nothing. As he stared at the peaceful face of the enemy, he finally realized that a hero could not exist without a villain.  
Suddenly Jackie coughed and in front of his horrified eyes, a petal fell. A rose petal. A petal of black rose. Jackie stared at the petal falling and resting gently on the ground, while one thought formed in his mind, which made him smile sadly.

 

"Wait for me, my beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked this story! Like I said before, I'm sorry if the grammar isn't the best, but I'm trying. Any way, I'll love if some of you will left a comment or a kudos. 
> 
> Edited: I just corrected a few errors and edited the phrase that Anti says on the roof. 
> 
>  
> 
> See ya!


End file.
